


and my head aches (and my heart breaks)

by jihopenation



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, a case of mistaken mimo, chaeyu if you squint even harder, minahyo if you squint, sana and momo are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihopenation/pseuds/jihopenation
Summary: Sana misunderstands Momo and Mina's relationship.





	and my head aches (and my heart breaks)

Sana is sensitive. 

Everybody knows this. Her friends know this, Momo knows this, God probably knows this. They also know that Sana doesn’t keep secrets from Momo, and vice versa.

So, Sana is a bit suspicious when Momo suddenly starts avoiding her. 

Jihyo dubs her the Queen of Overthinking, and Jeongyeon promptly agrees.

“Why would Momo keep anything from you? Even if she is, it’s probably like a surprise party or something. Just relax, Sana,” Jeongyeon had said a few days earlier. It only reassured Sana a little bit.

It all began when Momo met a girl named Myoui Mina in dance class.

It was fine, at first. Mina was sweet. She didn’t try to butt into Sana and Momo’s friendship. She knew even if she tried, it would never work. Everyone on campus knew about Sana and Momo, the best friends who seemed to be physically attached at the hip. Sana didn’t feel threatened. In fact, she doesn’t feel threatened by much of anyone. She knows Momo is hers.

At least, she thought Momo was hers.

Mina and Momo have been hanging out a lot recently. This wouldn’t normally bother Sana. What does bother Sana, is how Momo seems to be avoiding her. She hardly ever answers calls anymore. She takes hours to respond to texts. She’s even been avoiding Sana in the halls.

It hurts.

It hurts so, so fucking bad.

And Sana doesn’t know why.

Why does it hurt so bad? Momo is allowed to have other friends. Sana doesn’t consider herself the jealous or possessive type. But Sana thinks that if Momo is replacing her, she should at least let her know.

But Momo would never do that.

Would she?

Would Momo just throw away a several year long friendship for a girl she met 3 weeks ago? Sana didn’t think so, but lately she’s been reconsidering.

She’s been crying a lot, too.

Sana is sensitive.

And Sana is emotional. Maybe a bit too much.

Momo knows this.

That’s why Sana is so shocked when she sees Momo and Mina holding hands in a coffee shop, sitting across from two girls Sana recognizes as Son Chaeyoung and Chou Tzuyu. Freshmen. Art students, maybe. She’s not sure. But that isn’t important.

What matters is that Momo, her best and closest friend, is on a date. A double date. With Mina. And she didn’t tell Sana about it.

Sana feels something bubbling in her stomach, and she runs home before she starts crying right there on the sidewalk.

-

She doesn’t hate Mina. Mina is just so… nice. So kind hearted. Sana can’t hate her, but she wishes she could.

She can’t bring herself to be mad at Momo, either.

So, really, she’s not mad at either of them as individuals.

She just hates them being together.

She wonders why. Why does she hate the idea of Momo being in a relationship so much? 

At first, she thinks it’s because she wants Momo all to herself. Then, she thinks it’s because if Momo gets a girlfriend, she won’t pay attention to Sana anymore. Finally, she decides it’s normal. Best friends tend to get a little left out when the other person gets into a relationship, right? It’s normal to feel your stomach drop every time you see them holding hands. It’s normal for your heart to break whenever you think about them together. It takes Jihyo to give Sana the wake up call she’s been needing for years.

It was a Monday, and Jihyo had forced herself into Sana’s apartment.

“Sana, I care about you, and I hate seeing you like this. Have you ever thought about just why it bothers you so much?

“Because she’s my best friend,” Sana murmurs, eyes swollen.

“Did you ever think it’s because you wish you were the one dating Momo, not Mina?” Jihyo says as gently as she can, and that’s when Sana realizes.

She’s in love with Hirai Momo.

She denies it at first, and tries to forget. She pretends that realization never happened, and she pretends Jihyo had never came over to her apartment and given her that intervention.

She just wishes Momo would talk to her. After all, she doesn’t really know if they’re dating or not.

They could still just be friends, right?

-

It’s Friday and Sana’s whole world crashes down.

It was Jeongyeon who convinced Sana to just go visit Momo and talk to her. Despite that, Sana only blamed herself.

She shouldn’t have gone. She should’ve called Momo first (even though she knew Momo wouldn’t answer, anyway). She feels her stomach drop the instant she turns the door knob with the spare key Momo had given her.

Mina and Momo are on the couch together, and they’re kissing.

Momo jumps up immediately, exclaiming “It’s not what you think!” and Sana feels like she’s living in a drama. She wishes it were just a drama.

It doesn’t take long for the tears to fall.

“Sana, it really isn’t what you think!”

“What is it, then?” Sana says, her voice faint and hoarse.

Momo looks like she knows Sana isn’t going to believe her.

“We were practicing.”

Sana stares at her.

“We- We’re not… um,” Momo stutters. Mina cuts her off.

“We’re not actually dating. It’s… It’s all fake. We were going to tell you eventually.”

What?

Sana stands there, silently.

The telltale glint of tears appear in Mina’s eyes and Sana wants to yell at her, ask her why she’s crying when Sana is the victim here.

But she doesn’t.

“I don’t understand,” she says, quietly.

“Let me come to your house and I can explain it to you, alone,” Momo pleads.

For a moment, Sana says nothing. After a few seconds, she responds.

“...Okay.”

-

Sana is mad.

At Momo, specifically. But in a good way, kind of.

Apparently, Momo had asked Mina to fake-date her because Momo was in love with Sana. She was practicing kissing Mina so their fake relationship would be believable. Essentially, she wanted to try and forget her feelings in perhaps the dumbest way possible.

Sana forgives her, but she’s still mad.

“I really didn’t know what I was putting you through. I’m sorry,” Momo says, through tears.

...Actually, she's not that mad anymore.

Sana gently wipes her face with a tissue. “I’ve already accepted each one of your 900 and counting apologies, Momo.”

“I just feel so bad. I was being selfish.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

“How can you forgive me? After all that?”

“Because I love you too, you idiot.”

Momo freezes and Sana smiles for the first time in days.

“You- What?”

Sana responds with a soft kiss pressed lightly against her lips, and Momo melts.

“You really should’ve just told me, Momo.”

“Both of us could’ve done some things better, I’ll admit.”

“Especially you, though.”

“Okay, yeah. That’s fair.”

-

It’s been a few weeks and Sana is still riding the high of finally being able to call herself Momo’s girlfriend. Jeongyeon hasn’t stopped calling them idiots since they told her everything. Jihyo agrees, but in that loving mom way of hers. They’ve also accepted Mina into their circle, and she turns out to be just as sweet and pleasant as Sana thought.

Apparently, Jihyo thinks so too. Sana's noticed her and Mina getting close lately, and she thinks they would be cute together. She also thinks it’s funny to make Jihyo blush, so she loves bringing Mina up around her whenever she can.

The only thing Sana likes more than messing with Jihyo is Momo.

They started dating approximately 30 seconds after Sana told Momo she liked her back. The first time they kissed, Momo tasted like strawberries.

To tell you the truth, that wasn’t actually the first time they kissed. Maybe the first time in an explicitly romantic sense, but their real first kiss was back in middle school. 

Sana had always been told that your first kiss had to be with someone special, someone you love. She decided that person was Momo, and that was that. After almost 10 years, it’s still true. Momo is, and always will be, the most important person to Sana.

And Sana knows Momo feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> this was originally gonna be just straight up fluff but... yeah. can science explain why onces love hurting samo so much. i still gave it a fluffy ending though because i just finished reading fools gold for the first time and i need samo to be happy or i will perish


End file.
